1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a separable label assembly having a face sheet adhered to a back sheet. This invention also relates to a method for separating the label assembly and a method for printing a plurality of portions of a label assembly.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Conventional label assembly sheets have a face sheet adhered to a back sheet. Conventional label assembly sheets can be run through a printer, for printing in a first area of the label assembly sheet. The entire label assembly sheet can then be passed through the printer to print in a second area of the label assembly sheet. However, when the label assembly sheet is passed through the printer with the same edge inserted into the printer, many computer programs require manipulation to reposition the print command from the first area to the second area.
With certain computer programs or software, the print command can remain the same, without different formatting. However, conventional label assembly sheets can be routed through a printer by inserting a first end of the label assembly sheet into the printer. Without reformatting the computer program associated with the printing commands, the conventional label assembly sheet can be rotated so that a different edge of the label assembly sheet is inserted into the printer.
For example, with conventional printing methods and label assembly sheets, a label assembly sheet can be routed through a printer, and printed upon an upper half of the label assembly sheet. The label assembly sheet can then be separated into two portions. Of the two portions, a printed or spent portion can be discarded and the remaining portion can be routed through the printer, as a one-half sheet piece, for printing on the second portion of the label assembly sheet, without reformatting the computer program or software.
It is often advantageous to separate the label assembly sheet into two or more pieces, each for individual routing through a printer. For example, if a label is removed from the label assembly sheet, the adhesive can flow into unintended areas that transfer the adhesive to printer components. The undesired adhesive in the printer can cease printing operations and can also destroy the printer.
There is an apparent need for a label assembly sheet that can be easily separated, particularly without leaving rough edges and/or adhesive residue.